


That Moment

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21900241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw him--
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: 100 Words, The Lemonade Cafe





	That Moment

**Author's Note:**

> for 100words, _"Someone I loved once gave me a box full of darkness. It took me years to understand that this too, was a gift."_ \- Mary Oliver

She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw him, her voice little more than a breathy whisper. 

"Xander." 

It was not a question, for Camilla knew that she was looking at her dear elder brother... But this was one who'd survived and become strong and not left her to keep fighting on her own. She, too, had grown strong for Nohr, but... 

A single tear escaped her remaining eye as he smiled at her, warm and gentle despite her not being _his_ Camilla. 

"I've been looking for you," he replied. "I'd heard--" 

It was enough for her. 

She wept.


End file.
